Dark In My Imagination
by parchment faery17
Summary: Tyler McCall comes back to Beacon Hills after being gone for a year. How will she cope with everything that has happened since she's been gone. Set in an alternate universe in the summer of 2011 during summer vacation. Stiles/oc/Derek. One-sided Jackson/oc. Eventually Derek/oc. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this FF except Tyler. Everything else belongs to their respective owners etc.

**Chapter 1: Home sweet home...Maybe not so much**

_Thursday, July 7,2011 6:30pm_

Tyler was driving back to Beacon Hills after being gone for a year. She was living with her dad because she hardly ever saw him. He lives in Carson City, Nevada. It was kinda like a goodbye visit with him before she finished high school and went off to college. She came back to Beacon Hills to complete her senior year with her friends that she has known since elementary school. Tyler pulled into the driveway and got out of the car looking up at the house. It looked the same as it did the last time she was here. With a smile on her face she walked up to the door. before she could even open it the door was pulled open.

"Tyler!," said Scott before he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She chuckled at her brother's greeting.

"I missed you too Scott. What have you up to? Hopefully not giving Mom too hard of a time," she said pulling out of the hug. Scott laughing in response. "Hey, where is Mom anyway?"

"She's at work. She has a double shift, so she won't be home 'till late."

"Oh. Ok, well I will have to drop by the hospital and surprise her with dinner. Do you wanna come with?"

"Can't. I got a date."

"Wait a minute! My baby brother has a date? Aww! You've grown up so fast," Tyler said pinching his cheeks. Scott retaliates by batting her hands away jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny Ty."

"Ok, Enough playing is she? What's her name? And when am I gonna meet her?"

"You don't know her. She moved here a little after you left."

"Sweet. We need fresh blood in this town," Scott shakes his head at his sister's weirdness. Scott continues what he was saying.

"Her name is Allison," Scott says with a goofy grin on his face.

"You really like this girl don't you?"

"Yeah, I do a lot actually. Which is why i'm kinda worried about you meeting her. I don't want you to scare her away or something."

"Scott McCall! I am deeply offended. I would never do that. No matter how weird I may seem. Besides has she met Stiles?"

"Yeah"

"And she hasn't ran away screaming yet?"

"No...But-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Because lord knows I am nowhere near as bad as Stiles. That kid pops Adderall like pez candy," said Tyler laughing.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just...I really like this girl...a lot."

"I get it. I was in love too once. Although I wasn't lucky enough for them to feel the same way about me. But enough about that, how about this. You can invite Allison over for dinner on Saturday. I'll cook lasagna and Mom will be home to keep my weirdness in check if you'd like. How does that sound?"

"That sound great actually. I'll ask her later tonight."

"Awesome. What time does your date start by the way?"

"At 7:30. Why?" Scott asked his sister suspiciously.

"Perfect. You can help me bring my stuff in the house. And as a thank you, I will drop you off at Allison's if you'd like. 'Cause I know you don't have a car yet. I would let you use mine but i'm gonna go see Mom later, and I don't trust you with my baby."

"Fine. Deal. Just let me text Allison real quick to let her know i'm getting a ride to her place." Scott replied while pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Okay. While you're doing that i'm gonna start unloading my stuff." Tyler walks back over to her car. She grabs her purse, bookbag, and one of her suitcases from inside.

_**A/N 1:**__ This story is obviously set before Allison's Dad threatens to eliminate Scott if they continue to see each other. _

_**A/N 2:**__ I will not be using a beta reader for this story because I have a hard time finding an actually good beta reader or one that will send me back my story in a timely manner. So there will most likely be misspellings and grammatical errors. But hopefully mine won't be as bad as some i've seen on the internet. So I ask you all to bear with me. _

_**A/N 3: **__Sorry you guys. This is the last A/N for this chapter. I just want to say thank you for giving my first Teen Wolf FF a read. I will do my best to keep these characters as normal as possible. I have half of chapter 2 already written out. I don't know how often I will update this story but I will try to update it as much as possible. All reviews are welcome. Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this FF except Tyler. Everything else belongs to their respective owners etc.

**Chapter 2: Home sweet home...Maybe not so much part 2**

_In front of Allison's house 7:25pm_

"Bye Scott have a nice time and don't forget to call me if you need a ride home," Tyler told Scott as he was exiting the car, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tyler chuckled when Scott rubbed his cheek furiously trying to wipe off his sister's kiss. Scott slammed the door closed grumbling as he watched Tyler drive off. Allison calls out to Scott from the front porch.

"Hey Allison."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was sister Tyler. She wanted me to invite you over for dinner Saturday. She wants to meet you. But if you're busy I can-"

"No! No, i'm free. That's nice of her. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," They walk over to Allison's car and drive off to the local movie theater to se Ted.

_At the grocery store 7:50pm_

Tyler was in the snack food isle looking for some chips to go with the deli sandwiches she got for Melissa and herself. She was slowly pushing the cart down the isle while perusing the different brands of potato chips, not looking where she's going. The cart came to a stop as it crashed into someone. Tyler looked up to see who she hit. It was Derek Hale, the guy she's had a crush on since her freshman year. She had felt so bad for him and his sister. Because of the fire, they became the town pariah and left a few months after.

"Oh my god. I am so, so sorry. i wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" Derek looked at her wondering if he's seen her before. She definately smelled familiar. Who was this girl?

"Yeah...i'm fine. You should watch where you're going," he said in a cold manner before grabbing a random bag of chips and walking back down the isle.

"I said I was sorry," Tyler grumbled under her breath, grabbing her Mom's favorite chips and heading to the check out.

_At the hospital 8:45pm_

Tyler grabs the little cooler from the backseat before getting out of the car and heading sees Melissa at the nurse's station looking over some charts. Tyler walks over as quietly as possible hoping to surprise her.

"Delivery for Melissa McCall," Tyler says in the deepest voice she can manage, trying her hardest to not laugh.

"Delivery? I-Tyler!" she yelled in surprise. She came around from behind the nurse's station with a smile on her face. Melissa pulled Tyler in the biggest hug she could manage.

"What are you doing here already? I thought you weren't gonna be back 'till Wednesday," Melissa asked ending the hug.

"I was, but I had gotten everything done early so I thought i'd come back early and surprise you guys."

"Well i'm glad you did. I missed my baby girl so much."

"I missed you too Mom. Dad was no help when it came to girl drama," Tyler replied laughing.

" I brought dinner. You didn't eat yet did you?"

" No I haven't. You came at the perfect time too. I was just about to take a break in a few minutes. Why don't you head to the cafeteria and get started and i'll meet you there in a few I just have to go over a few things and then i'll be all yours."

"Sounds like a plan," Tyler gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before heading to the cafeteria. She finds an empty table and sets the cooler down. She pulls out the two deli sandwiches, two of pop and a couple of sandwich bags filled with chips. Tyler gets up and walks over to a small counter filled condiments, napkins and the like. She grabbed a handful of mustard and mayo packets and some napkins and went back to the table. She was putting the finishing touches on her sandwich when her mom came over and sat down.

"Mmm, looks delicious. Ooo and you brought me caffeine. You're a life saver."

"I figured you would need a caffeine boost, and look what else I brought...chocolate pudding!" Tyler said pulling out two pudding cups and two spoons.

"You're my favorite daughter." Laughing Tyler replied,"I know."

"I would have gotten here sooner but I had to stop at the grocery store to get stuff for Saturday-"

"What's happening Saturday?" Melissa asks, interuptimg Tyler.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I invited Allison over for dinner Saturday so I could meet her. I'm making 're free Saturday aren't you?"

"I think i'm scheduled to work late this weekend but i'll double check."

"Oh. That's okay. I'll save you a plate if you have to work. Anyway as I was saying, I was getting some chips at the store when I ran into Derek Hale, literally with my cart. It was so embarassing."

"You need to stay away from him. He's dangerous."

"Why? What hapened? Did he do something?"

"He was arrested for murder a while ago. I don't know exactly why but he was released, something about animal hairs. I don't really know the details. But I did hear that it was his sister Laura that was killed. The cops have been keeping their eyes on him ever since. A lot has happened while you were gone."

"I guess so. Murders, arrests, Scott has a girlfriend, It feels like i've been gone for longer than a year."

"I have missed you so much Tyler. It's been kinda lonely without you here. Your brther is never home. He's always out with his friends or Allison. Not that i'm not happy for him. I am. I guess it just takes some getting used to," finished Melissa with a sigh.

Mom why don't you go on a date? All you do is work and tae care of us. you should go and do something for yourself'," Tyler said with an encouraging smile.

" I don't know. I did go on one date while you were gone, but I guess it didn't work out I guess."

"Well he is an 're beautiful, smart, a great mom. Wat more Could a guy ask for?"

"Most likely someone 10 years younger and preferably without kids."

"Don't be silly Mom. What about Mr. Stilinski? He's a single father. He has a great job, plus he's kinda hot. In an older guy kinda way. Not only that but you guys already kinda know each other. I've always thought you would make the perfect couple."

"Tyler, no. Your brother would kill me if I dated his friend's dad."

"Aha, but you have thought about it, and so what if Scott doesn't like it. You and Mr. Stilinski deserve to be happy. I'm not saying you have to, just to think about it. No pressure."

"It's very sweet of you to think about me. I'll keep it in mind. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Tyler replied with a smile before digging into her ham sandwich. They continued eating their dinner chatting about things here and there before Melissa was called back to work. Tyler called Scott to see if he needed a ride home. He told her that wasn't necessary and that Allison offered to drive him home because they were gonna go get ice cream after the movie and that he wouldn't be home for a while. After packing up the cooler and throwing away the trash, Tyler blew a kiss to her Mom as she was heading out. Tyler walked through the parking lot to her car. She got in setting the cooler in the passenger seat. She started the car and headed home.

**AN:** I would just like to take a moment and thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this is the first time i have gotten such a positve response to a story i've posted. I also feel like I should tell exactly when this story is set and how much of an AU it is. It's set between season 1&2. Everything in season 1 happened except the police don't have a warrant out for Derek's arrest. I feel that if that stayed it would make thistory more compliacted to write. Also season 1 and 2 will be two different school years. Only because I don't feel like writing about them going to class and having to make them class assignments and homework. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have some of chapter 3 written out and there will be some Tyler/Stiles scenes. So please review and keep following and I'll see you all next chapter.


End file.
